For the loading of storage drums receiving radioactive waste, it has long been known to connect these drums at their loading opening to a lock opening of a radioactive work chamber. For this purpose, use is made of the so-called double cover system which is known in many configurations.
Such docking or locking arrangements are not known for transport containers receiving the fuel rods or fuel elements. Furthermore, this technology can not be simply utilized without making essential changes since the transport and storage containers are containers weighing approximately 120 tons and the centering of which to the lock opening for the purpose of docking is most complicated. In contrast, the weight of a storage drum is commonly only approximately 1 ton.